


The Long Day Of Pink

by LePipi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Dean, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's was always a troublesome time for hell. It was just Dean's luck that Sam made the brilliant suggestion he ask a certain angel out on a make-believe date. Like all plans, something had to go wrong. Probably for the better, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another regular day in hell for Dean.

Well, at least, it started out that way.

Drinking beers, dirty socks propped on the coffee table, scratching at his naked belly, watching good old human reality television.

Those Kardashians... Man, they will make wonderful demons. They're halfway there already.

It was a perfectly happy, sunny day by a demon's standard.

And it would have been one, if Sam didn't make that call.

"Hey, Dean, what are you doing?"- Yup, that tone always meant something was happening in his brother's head. Decades of being human together, and some millennia of being demons together and that voice hadn't changed.

Sam could be demon-king all he wanted, but he will always remain his little brother.

"Drenching in human tears, how's your end?"- Dean gave his line absently, changing some channels to hopefully find other possible candidates for hell. And, yup, another find! A 13 year old girl screaming at her parents that she wanted a 'FUCKING TANGO PINK CAR! THIS IS CONGO PINK! YOU DON'T LOVE ME, I HATE YOU, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE GOT ME MY CAR, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!'

Ah, they start out young these days.

"Meh, Lucifer has been kinda stressed. You know, with Valentine's day coming up, and all the protests going on down here..." –Ah, yes, the wretched Valentine's day. There was no better way to torture a demon than to have feelings like 'love' and 'happiness' thrown in his face.

"Yeah, I was thinking of joining up..."- Dean chuckled as he watched the girl trash the car, starting with breaking the windshield and then going for the tires, her parents standing aside and watching solemnly as the events unfolded. Still, he felt kinda bad.

The car wasn't such a bad model. Yeah, it was a little too big for his tastes, too modern, but he could definitively deal with the pink. Hell, he'd probably ride it out on every street in every corner of the world, just to piss of some people. 'Yeah, I'm a man and I drive a pink car. Anybody wanna bar fight?' Fuck, why didn't he do such things when he was human?

"Dean."- Ah, Sam and the eternity of his bitchiness. He could just picture his bitch-face, the one that said 'You are not making this any easier on me or my satanic husband.'

"Hey, don't make me pretend I don't hate Valentine's. Just because you have your demon to spend an eternity in damnation, doesn't mean everybody wants one, ok?" –He will start again, Dean was sure of it.

"Hey, I'm not saying everyone should find a demon. In fact there is a whole different species upstairs that I'm sure some are qualified for-"

"Dude, Sam, seriously, if you even say one more word I'm getting the demons to start a revolution on you, and don't think I can't!"- Dean yelled into the phone aggravated. This was an on-going issue ever since they landed themselves in hell.

"Dean, I'm just saying that you can make this easier for the both of you. I know you don't even want to consider this, but just think about it. You could get that Cupid out of your ass if he sees you out with someone. Cas'll get his Cupid out of his own ass, too. Everyone wins right?"

Dean sighed into the phone, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. Here he was having a grand time watching evil on Earth televised and Sam just had to ruin it.

"Plus, Lucifer thinks it's a good idea..."- Sam said quietly, somewhat embarrassed.

Oh. Oh, so that's how it was?

"Bringin' the big guns, here."- Dean deadpanned into the phone, careful not to get angry.

"Dean... I don't know, he thinks it would set a good example for everyone, you being my brother, and Cas being an angel... Besides, it would work, you know it would. And you two have this thing going on-"

"I'll do it, just shut up." –And with that he hung up, pissed at his brother, pissed at this brother's boyfriend, pissed with Valentine's, pissed at that stupid fucking angel that seems to be everywhere he goes, that gets all up in his business, that he is supposed to ask out on a date!

Even the bottle smashing at some Jersey nightclub on TV couldn't get him out of his slump.

-/-

It was the day before Valentine's but Dean wasn't feeling it.

Instead he sat on the stairs of his apartment building, fuming silently.

In all honestly he felt offended. Offended that he just had to have a make-believe date. Offended that Cupids had the balls to mess with him and to come up at his doorstep nagging and whining why he hasn't found a mate, why doesn't he want a partner, why is he so stupid, isn't he lonely, doesn't he want a comrade and an endless list of other bullshit not worth mentioning.

And side embarrassment that he was the one that had to call up the angel.

Why couldn't Lucifer arrange the whole thing? It was his idea in the first place, his idea to subliminally force him into doing this.

Never really knowing your God must have its perks. At least, angels didn't have to deal with blond douchebags that thought they could boss you around just because your brother was dating them.

Still, he knew he had to do this. He'd had enough time contemplating how to approach this, and came to the conclusion he should just face it head on.

He clasped his hands together and tried not to cringe as he shut his eyes closed.

"Castiel, who art in heaven, where girls don't pee and you don't grow ass hair, where poop smells of daisies and unicorns shoot rainbows out of their ass, humble me with your angelic presence, let thy wings of kotex soar into the pits of my armpits. Yours truly, Dean." –He finished with a self-satisfied nod and opened his eyes expectantly.

Where he was met with a seemingly very grumpy and disheveled angel.

"You should show me some respect, Dean."- He hadn't heard that rough voice in such a long time, it almost surprised him.

"For what?"- Yep, he was in an arguing mood. And there was no one better at arguing with him than Cas, not in hell nor heaven, nor Earth. He had experience here.

"For saving you countless of times when your recklessness got us in trouble, for coming whenever you call, for putting up with your insults, for-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the most righteous angel that ever angeled, cry me a fucking river..."- Dean stopped him not willing to listen when he knew he'd lost the argument. All the stress lately had proven to have taken a toll on his ability to argue.

"Then tell me, why did you pray for me?"

"I didn't freakin' pray, I called you!"

"Praying is a way to call an angel, so consequently-"

"Just, just shut up! Stop talking!"- Dean raised a hand from where he was sitting at the angel, who huffed as if offended but thankfully closed his mouth.

It was time. He had to say it, no way of backing out now.

"Ok, so. You know it's, uh, it's Valentine's tomorrow right?" –He couldn't have been more awkward if he tried.

"I am aware, yes."- Castiel's brows furrowed as if confused. Dean couldn't blame him.

"Well, listen. Lucifer has this thing he wants us to do."- That was a good tactic. A cowardly one sure, but one he could work with.

"I don't follow the Devil's orders, Dean."-Castiel got that look in his eyes, like when he'd just realize Dean was making a joke about him.

"But I do. And this is not an order, just, I'm asking you to do something that will make things easier for the both of us." –Asking him to elope would have been less embarrassing.

"Which is?" –Castiel tilted his head slightly, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"That we should go out tomorrow."- At this Castiel did a full head tilt, where his head was actually resting on his shoulder, eyes wide in confusion. Castiel had his loony moments, but he couldn't deny he looked like a paralyzed parrot. Or an owl, or something.

"No, no, no, don't-don't get the wrong idea, not like that!"-Dean frantically waved his hands as he realized just how he worded his sentence.

"It's make-believe, alright! The demons are raging around here, and they think I'd set a good example for everyone if I were to go out! Plus, I'd get the Cupids to stop bothering me, and you would too. And we'd be making some kind of statement about angels and demons and whatnot."- Dean finished his little ramble and looked over at Castiel.

Who still hadn't moved his head from his shoulder.

"You are asking me out on a date?"- The King of Awkward has spoken.

"A not-real one, an imaginary one, a staged one, yes."-Dean confirmed in an exasperated manner.

Castiel remained silent and staring wide-eyed.

"Stop, just stop looking at me like that. And straighten up."- Dean made an agitated move with his hands, feeling beyond embarrassed and pissed.

Castiel though didn't change his posture, gave his own version of looking angry by squinting his eyes.

"I'll think about it."

And in a blink he was gone.

Fuck his afterlife, fuck his luck, fuck Sam, fuck Lucifer, fuck Valentine's, fuck Cas.

-/-

He was sleeping soundly when it happened.

"Dean."

"Fuck, what, who?"-Contrary to popular belief, demons actually slept. That was one blessing of being human that stuck with them. And Dean wasn't one to take kindly on anyone disturbing that one slice of peace he got.

"I accept your offer."

"What, what offer, the fuck are you doing here?"-Dean mumbled eyeing the dark silhouette standing by his bed.

"To go on a date."-Castiel spoke as if obvious. Yeah, Dean's brain was operating at full speed right now, sure, yeah.

"Fuck off, dude..."- Dean turned back to his pillow with a huff, set on not bothering with the angel anymore. He could fight sure, he had the right to. But he also knew that it would be a lost battle, so better to sleep it off and deal with him in the morning.

"I don't understand. Does your offer not... 'Stand'?"-

"G'away Cas. I call you mornin'..."-Dean was halfway asleep already and if the angel didn't go soon he'd be in a world of pain. Which he kind of already was, being in hell and all.

"Dean..."

"Sleepin' Cas..."-He huffed annoyed, because he could feel being dragged away from sleep. But it was here, if only Cas would woosh himself out of his room without a word, he'd be able to grasp it back.

"I will await your call later, then. I apologize for disturbing you."- And before Dean could lash out at him, he was gone. And Dean was left staring in anger at the empty space the angel had occupied.

He groaned in frustration and sprawled himself back, intent on sleeping.

Only anger and frustration were still coursing through his veins, and why the fuck did that angel, always, fucking always came when he was unwanted and left when needed?

He tried keeping his mind still, tried thinking of soothing images, like when he'd tortured that baby murderer, how good it felt to bring raw justice in the form of dripping blood. But then, he'd somehow think of the angel.

His thoughts carried him to the last case they were sent on.

A few rogue demons deciding they were better off alone, no attachment to either heaven or hell. Deciding they would live by their own rules.

Now this was a problem for both planes, so naturally, who better to handle some demon brats than Dean? And Dean would have taken to the challenge head on, if he didn't know who was coming with him.

Politics change, and hell and heaven politics changed. If any problem were to arise there had to be a demon and an angel as witnesses that everything goes according to plan, that there would be no going behind backs.

Only, a millennia of mutual hatred was not going to change in a snap of fingers, even though the rule changes were basically done in said snap of fingers. Demons still held grudges as did angels.

And him and Cas were no different. Though, they had a solid century of working together and have developed some kind of... tolerance was the right word for it. Cas tolerated Dean's insults and Dean tolerated Cas' stick up his butt.

Their last case was mildly put difficult. Dean was all up for banishing some sons of bitches back to hell and straight to the torture chamber for deciding to disobey his brother and his boyfriend, only it's never so simple, is it? Demons are brothers, and Dean held on to that idea.

He remembered that look Castiel gave him, that look that made him cringe at the very thought of. It was pity.

Dean stood before the dead bodies the demons had used as vessels and watched as the rising smoke went down below in swirls of agony. He couldn't deny that yes, maybe he did wish that everyone would accommodate themselves. That everyone could just realize that adaptation is really the only solution. And he'd have been fine with everything, gone back home, tortured some assholes and had it out of his system by nightfall. If that fucking angel hadn't given him that look. He'd flashed his eyes black in anger and dived down before he could make some serious trouble for the both of them.

He hadn't had the time to think it through then, but why did he have to examine past actions when he was all up and ready for some merciful sleep?

He didn't want to think about being angry and stupid sad eyes when all he wanted was blissful unawareness.

Decided to get back to sleep he clouded his mind with empty images, anything to shut his brain off. It probably worked.

-/-

"Hey, Samster."

"Dean!"-Oh, Sammy. Ever the easily offended.

"Hold on to your panties, I got news for you." –Dean balanced his phone on his shoulder as he worked on making himself pie. Apparently, it was a smart idea to ban torturing on Valentine's, make it an official day off for both planes. So, Dean took to another alternative in keeping his mind busy.

"What? And if you're thinking of just wasting my time, then cut the crap cause' I'm up to my knees in work here, and Lucifer hasn't come back since morning, so-"

"I'm going out today. With Cas."-He cut in before the princess would mess up her mascara.

"Oh. Oh! Dean! That's great news! Told you it would work out! I can't wait to tell Lucifer- He's back! W-Wait up-" And the conversation was cut off by a series of 'I missed you babe' and 'Had me worried' followed by a long interval of smooching sounds that started sounding way to sloppy for it to be anything PG-13.

"I swear I'm fucking hanging up on you assholes."- Dean spoke into the phone, feeling more than exasperated with the whole ordeal that was today.

The spit-sharing was cut off to be followed by a series of mumbled words he couldn't really comprehend and before he could hang up, Lucifer's voice piped up.

"Are the news true, Dean?"- There was a smirk hidden somewhere in that voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it."

"No need to pretend you're not enjoying yourself."-

"Fuckin' funny, coming from the one whose idea it was in the first place."-Dean spat into the phone beyond tired by the mockery his afterlife was.

Huffed laughter escaped the speaker before Lucifer continued.

"You are too opinionated to see what's in front of you, Dean. Good luck with your date, I have to take care of your brother now. He's missed me dearly."-Followed by a loud smack of lips that had Dean punching the phone dead on his counter.

And just then did he saw what he did to his pie. They were supposed to be fine, smooth, thin layers and all he had was bundle of beat and punched dough. Nevertheless it was good stress relief as he discovered.

-/-

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here."-Dean mumbled the prayer and yup, just like clockwork, the angel was standing in front of his steps again looking for all the world as if the apocalypse were repeating ( not that it was that successful in the first place).

"Yes, Dean?"- He had a very particular way of voicing this phrase, as if all the weight of the world rested on those two words.

"Where are we meeting up tonight?"-Dean decided to be direct, no use in skating around the issue.

"Wherever seems fit."-Castiel gave a curt nod, his face taking that deep intensity it did when they were discussing the tactics of a case.

"How 'bout... 'The Warping Warts Of Wrath'? 'S got a nice atmosphere..."-Dean scratched his chin in thought.

"I don't think a nightclub seems fit for this."- Cas' frown grew bigger, if that was even possible.

"Why the fuck not?"-Dean huffed annoyed. He could probably get in there and act like he'd lost Cas and party all by himself.

"Because, you will probably lose me and not bother searching."-Close enough.

"Ok, then. Any suggestions?"

"Perhaps, The Edge of Glory?"

"No one 'll see us there, Cas. Place is creepy and lonely as fuck, and all you get to see is freakin' clouds. The idea is to be seen."-Dean shook his hands frustration.

"Well, then?"

"Maybe... Hey, Fuming Fire Fury are having a show tonight! Lots of demons should be up there, it's almost always a full house."-Dean raised an eyebrow as if prompting.

"Demons, yes..."-Castiel had that weird way of trying to cover up some of his words, while still making it pretty obvious what he meant.

"Demons are a problem now? Did you forget that I am a demon?"

"That's not what I was implying. That band likes to execute live torture during their, so called, music shows. That is not something I wish to witness."-Cas: the Angel Prude.

"It's artistic and symbolic, and- you know what? I'm not even gonna bother explaining... Just, give an idea."-He gave an aborted hand movement, just willing to be set and over.

"Perhaps... Purgatory?

Now that was something worth considering.

Purgatory was the place humans went to to wait for their verdict. It was basically and endlessly big diner, full of people though, often times demons and angels would stop by. Be it to converse with the humans, try to figure out where exactly would fit them, or perhaps to just stop by and relax. The place was particularly quiet, the humans too caught up in their own thinking and waiting to buzz around, so it was pretty ideal for what they were going for here. Demons would be there, angels would be there, humans too, quiet and big.

"Sounds good, yeah... How 'bout 9?"

Castiel did that nervous shuffle of feet that Dean recognized all too well.

"What? Daddy prohibits going out late at night?"

"Don't mock the Father."- Engage thunder eyes.

"Then what?"

"The Cupids."- He could sense the quiet anger rumbling beneath those words.

"What about them?"

"They... They start coming around at 7 or 8 o'clock by your time standards..."-He gave him a nervous look and Dean could make fun of him right now, but he got it. Cupids were a bigger pain in the ass then Castiel could ever be. He sympathized.

"Ok then, 7ish, be there."

"It would be more convenient if you would get there first, send a prayer and I would be right there. We wouldn't have to search out each other."- Smart thinking, but it didn't stop Dean from finding a reason to argue.

"I don't pray."

"You pray for me."

"That's twisting words and you know it!"

"Will you call me?"

"Yeah... Yeah I will."

Common courtesy was a concept unfamiliar to the angel given by the way he just vanished. And good riddance.

-/-

Dean shuffled his way around the multiple chairs and tables finding a good enough spot. There really wasn't any particular spot you could pick out. It was infinite space. Infinite. As in, any spot is as good as any other spot. There were no tables by the windows, as there were no windows. There was no secluded corner for there were no corners.

Rows of white, cube shaped tables and a chair or two around them, black and white tiles floor. It actually was a diner, where you could actually order and get food. Top it all off, there were no Valentine's decorations.

Purgatory was pretty much the Switzerland of all planes.

He took a seat by random and gave himself some time, let Castiel squirm around up there for a bit.

He picked up the menu and fiddled around with it, biting his lip while he thought. Food sounded great right now, and it had been a while since he'd eaten out.

Last time had been that dinner with Sam and Lucifer, and that was just a very unfortunate event. One not to dwell on.

He settled on the cheeseburger and fries and a salad for the angel. He knew how Cas liked his burgers and thought it funny to watch him drool. With a smirk he waved in the waiter and gave the order.

Sitting back down, he roamed his eyes over the other patrons, taking account of whoever was to see them.

A lot of humans definitively. Some angels and demons scattered around. Two male demons who were seemingly on a date here, going by the way their hands kept touching. Two female-bodied angels who were definitively on a date here, going by the way they were eating each other's faces off.

The last one got him confused.

Cas was Dean's model of what angels were like. Which meant they were :emotionless, unaware, prudish, stuck up, self-worthy and just plainly stupid. But the angel-girls looked like they were having fun, looked lively. Happy.

He shook his head to clear it from any unwanted thoughts and got to business.

'Cas, I'm-'

"You're late."-He slowly opened an eye, already regretting his decision to continue this date.

Cas sat opposite him, looking far more rumpled than before. His hair was an even bigger mess than usual, sticking out in odd ends. Like he'd been running his hands through it for the past 2 hours.

"You know, with all that frowning, your face can get stuck like that."- Dean propped his arm on the table leaning his head on his hand, to give a smirk at the fuming angel.

"Are you attempting humor on my account, or are you just that stupid?"-Oh, Oh, he was even doing the squinty eyes of righteous anger!

"Are you attempting an insult on my account?"-Dean grinned, already loving the game they had going on. He always won in insulting Cas. Always.

"Then you must be stupid, to have to ask me that."-Dean's eyes widened. This was not an opener for further insult, he basically just told him to fuck off. He could feel the rush of a fight coming on, his blood pulsing with the need to slam some respect into the angel.

He would have gone through with it if the waiter didn't show up.

"Oh, well, here's your order... Ah, sirs."-The waiter fumbled with his words, obviously caught off guard at the sight before him. He smiled nervously at Castiel, switching his glance back to Dean before rushing back.

He must have recognized them, or maybe just him, maybe Cas. Either way he ran off to mumble something in another passing waiter's ear. Dean watched with cold eyes as the other one shot a wide-eyed glance to them which melted into a wide smile.

Dean was at a loss as to what was happening, decided to switch his attention to the much grumpy angel.

He saw Cas eyeing the burger with a combination of utter sadness and contempt.

Job well done, Dean smiled proud at himself and picked up a fry to munch on. Cas' eyes followed the movement and he could even see his throat bob with hunger.

Job well done indeed.

"Eat your salad, Cas."- He might have been pushing it, but whatever. He was set on making this a fun night out, and nothing was more amusing than psychologically torturing Cas.

The angel cast him a glance of pure hate.

"I don't eat, Dean."

"You eat burgers. Thought a salad might shake things up a bit for your diet. It would be rude to leave it untouched." –Dean took a big bite out of his cheese dripping burger, giving a groan just to show Cas what he was missing.

"It would be more rude to order for a person without knowing his preference." –Wow, Cas was on a role here. Were they giving out pamphlets to angels up in heaven? Like, 'Good comebacks you don't have to wipe from your mom's chin!'

"I was going for chivalry here, but fine with me if you're gonna be ungrateful."-Dean shook his head, giving his best to look the disappointment he feigned.

He was amazed when Cas actually took a fork from his salad. As if he were humoring him.

His eyes were trained on Castiel as he slowly chewed through the greens with that expression of concentration. It was always a strange sight to see Cas eating. He didn't do it much, only if prompted and pushed by Dean.

Castiel's throat bobbed, signifying a bite taken, and Dean watched steadily for the verdict.

"It is... fresh."- Castiel gave his unasked answer in an uncertain tone, as if he may have been wrong.

He figured he liked doing that with Cas. Teaching him to try new things. He felt momentarily disgusted with himself at finding something he enjoyed while with the angel. With a simple nod he returned to his food.

They ate in silence for a while, the quiet buzz of the diner around them and the clanking of Cas' fork the only noise. It made Dean uncomfortable, as silence in the company of the angel always did. He understood he thought a lot in those silences. Thoughts he wasn't exactly comfortable with, so he decided to break it before his mind got the best of him.

"So, uh, you think we'll get some case soon?" –He tried thinking up some smart-ass remark to toss at Cas but he was left uninspired.

"A prophet's 18th birthday is to be in a month and 27 days. I assume we would be sent to inform him of his duties and responsibilities."- Castiel swallowed his bite and spoke as in deep thought.

"There is also the matter of Sam and Lucifer's anniversary. Zachariah informed me that I am to keep watch of Heaven's gate during the celebrations in Hell."-Dean nodded as he listened along.

The month long party that followed the many, many and many to come anniversaries were always misfortune for the Heaven and Hell soldiers. It was hard to keep track of every demon and angel, so trouble was on the rise. Cas was always alongside other Seraphim guarding the gate to assure no angels were leaving heaven without the proper authorization, and no demons were sneaking into Heaven. Dean couldn't be given a job during the celebrations for he was family, and family meant he had to actually take part in said celebrations. He always felt drained during those times and never looked forward to participating.

"Yeah, I hear ya... Did you have any problems last time?"-Well, at least he could get something out of this 'date'. He was interested in knowing if there was an attempt to sabotage the manifestation, or something of the like. Lucifer was very careful that Dean was left completely detached from work, making sure that all information was denied to him.

"A group of newly made demons wanted access to Heaven. They asked to see what it was like, and we denied. I wouldn't consider that a problem." –Castiel explained matter-of-factly, and Dean hummed in understanding. Everybody seemed to be getting along better. He felt sort of proud that demons weren't messing up so much.

"How is Sam?"-Castiel asked in that particularly bleak way.

Talking about Sam was always weird for Dean.

Yeah, he got it, he was second in command, Lucifer's right hand, his life-partner and whatnot, and there really wasn't anything special to talk about there. All the demons always pried about what he knew on a personal level about Sam and Lucifer, and asked the most obscene questions.

He actually didn't mind talking with Cas about Sam.

The angel never pushed further than 'How is Sam?' He never asked about Lucifer, he never mentioned their sex life, he never tried fishing out private information about running hell. As if, he was only interested in Sam as his brother.

"Talked to him today..."-Dean spoke as he switched over to his fries, his burger long-gone.

"He's good. You know that Valentine's is always hard on us, but him and Lucifer are trying to keep everything under control. So far so good."- He gulped down the fries and just then realized he was actually having a civil conversation with the angel. He really hated having those.

He cast a glance at Castiel, thinking quickly of some offense, even a lame one, anything to stir the comfortable atmosphere they had going, when he saw Castiel had his eyes trained on something behind him.

And whatever it was, it wasn't pretty.

Cas looked panicked. He never panicked unless it was really, really bad.

"What is it and how do I kill it?"- Dean leaned forward, whispering. Whoever thought it was smart to try messing with them was one stupid son of a bitch.

And just as he was thinking through all the possible ways to banish, kill, torture he had a set of lips moving rapidly over his.

Putting his hands on Cas' shoulders he tried pushing away, but two hands took hold of his head keeping him in place. He hated to admit it, but the angel was in fact stronger than him. He had his tricks, but he couldn't overpower him using sheer strength.

He opened his mouth in the awful excuse of a kiss to yell, shout, curse, do anything to explain that what was happening was wrong, so very, very wrong, and bad, and not working, which was just a good opening for Cas to slip his tongue in.

And this is where things got weird.

Something changed. Cas' tactics changed.

Instead of that full blown assault, he was... Gentle. Dean could feel Cas' chapped lips as they moved over his own, soft and plush, his tongue lazily working in his mouth, caressing, being sensual. The hands that gripped him changed position. One lingered on his cheek, guiding his head to follow his movements, the other buried in his hair, fingers lazily massaging his scalp.

He felt hot. Whatever was happening, he found himself enjoying it.

Dean's hands fell around Cas' neck, one hand playing with his messy hair, the other holding on tightly for the ride. He could feel everything, and everything felt like too much and not enough. He was getting too much information and not enough explanation.

Information like, how soft the angel's hair was. How his lips were dry. How his stubble grazed his cheeks. How solid, how hard he felt under his hands. How his fingers were bony. How he smelt like pine, and earth, and rain. How he tasted like that salad he ate. 'Fresh' was the word he used, and something underneath, something peculiar, something so Cas. And that energy. His strength was rumbling just beneath his skin, making Dean's eyes flutter black.

And just as a moan was threatening to escape him, he found himself gently, but firmly pushed back in his seat.

He breathed loudly, his mouth still hanging open from the intrusion, spit shining his lips, body slack as he tried picking up the sense to concentrate on what was going on.

His eyes finally focused and found the angels sitting upright, shoulders hunched as they usually were, only he wasn't so put together as he tried to be. His eyes betrayed him, pupils blown wide, his lips puffy and pink, hair a messy disarray.

"Cas, um... What?"- Dean gave an aborted hand movement, trying to sound his confusion and ended up sounding so wrecked, he would sign himself up for torture later.

"The Cupids. The Cupids came. Mine, and what I assume was yours. Gabriel... Gabriel told me to kiss you if they would happen to track us down. That would chase them off. Gabriel told me that."- Castiel stuttered his way through the explanation, cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Cas, that's... The Trickster?"- He felt something twist inside him, something deep that made him want to hurt the angel.

"Gabriel... Yes."-Cas looked scared. And that brought up so many conflicting emotions in the demon, but he chose to concentrate on only one.

"That's not an excuse, Castiel!"- He raised his voice to a startling level, spitting the angel's full name.

"You don't get to touch me! You don't have the fucking right!"- He shook a threatening finger in the angel's face, his face twisting into a grimace of intense hatred.

"You fucking child, mentally challenged brat!"- He leaped up from his seat to just get his hands on the angel, and hurt, hurt him so badly they wouldn't recognize him up in Heaven, but the space was left empty.

Castiel had done his vanishing act, and Dean was left with his hands reaching for empty air.

Just then he realized the whole diner was staring after him. The humans cowered behind their tables, some just standing up and speed-walking away to another table, others frozen in fear.

The two demons he remembered just watched him with a look of utter disappointment, their fucking hands still holding onto each other.

The one thing that reminded him it was the right time for him to leave, were the angel-girls.

Both stood from their table, turned to face him completely looking like they were waiting for just one more word to pounce on him.

He left before he could make any more trouble, but decided that kicking a chair didn't really qualify as trouble.

-/-

'Dean, we really need to talk.'

'Dean, please, this is just childish.'

'Dean, please, please, just call me, please come up, please let me see you.'

Dean leaned on the table were his torture instruments were splayed out, checking his voicemail. It really shouldn't have surprised him that there were 58 messages waiting for him since he put off checking his phone in what was maybe a week. And it's not like any message was different than the other. All were just from Sam whining about where he was.

With a sigh he set on picking up the dirtiest, most unsanitary, rusty, germ spreading, infection causing torture device he could find to have fun with his latest victim.

Thirty eight year old man that dated a 16 year old girl, ended up beating her to death after finding out she used birth control.

And humans had the balls to call them monsters.

He turned to the gagged man, muffled voice and shaking head as he made the walk towards him, a long bowie knife tapping against his hand, a smirk full of satisfaction at the sight before him.

"Wonderful job"-The voice that piped up behind his back had him on edge.

He turned unwillingly, knowing this moment was bound to come. Even so, it didn't ease his mind at all.

"Lucifer."-Dean nodded in acknowledgment, momentarily forgetting about the clanking chains of the bound man.

"No need to sound so excited."-He purred the words, hands buried in his jeans as he made his way towards Dean.

"I'm not."

"I can see that."- Lucifer took a stand right before Dean, giving him a steady look that made him feel small.

"Give me the knife."- He opened his palm, and Dean didn't really have any choices here. Sure, he could fight, but it was a lost battle from the very beginning. He handed the knife, which Lucifer put right back on the table.

Cold blue eyes watched him in silence before a hand was put on his shoulder and he found himself away from the secluded torture chamber and in Lucifer's living room.

"Sit down, Dean."- Unaffected, Lucifer gestured to the sofa.

With a sigh Dean sat down for the inevitable. He never felt comfortable alone in Lucifer's presence. He understood that Sam was involved with him, but that didn't imply he had to like the guy.

Lucifer sat on the table in front of him, resting his arms on his knees. Dean shifted in his seat feeling like a child about to be scolded by his father.

"Sam has been very worried, Dean. I've been worried too."-Lucifer said softly, and that's just great, he was even treated like a child.

"Good for you then..."-Dean mumbled.

"No, not good."-Lucifer stretched his back, arms falling at his sides with a long and tired sigh.

"I understand you were, mildly put, surprised during your time with Castiel."- Good, now everyone knew what happened. Awesome.

"Mildly put, yeah."-He nodded.

"Dean... I love your brother."-Ok, things were getting pretty weird pretty fast.

"You have the general knowledge of that, but I don't think you really understand it. I love Sam. I feel love and care for him. I am capable of both love and hate. I am both angel and demon."-Dean was taking in Lucifer's carefully picked words. He was aiming at something here.

"I would never hurt your brother. Never. We were made for each other. In all the past millennia and the many to come, he will be the only partner I will have. He will be the only partner I could have."-Lucifer paused and gave him a significant look he couldn't decipher.

"For we are destined. I have complete control of hell and all demons, but I don't have control over my destiny. We can't pick who we love, Dean. We can pick how we love, and how we react to love, we can even deny love, but we can't change it."-He licked his lips before continuing.

"I remember Castiel. He was very young when I, uh... fell. He is special, Dean. He's got something other angels don't. He's got a lot to give to you. You can't tell me he doesn't accommodate you. He caters to you. You blind yourself on purpose, Dean. I can't figure out why you would toss away happiness, but I need you to realize that you deserve it. And you are being unfair to Castiel by denying yourself this."- Lucifer finished with a nod, still staring at Dean who kept quiet.

He didn't like this. He didn't like being forced to face all of this.

"I'll figure it out. I just need time."-He settled for that. He didn't want to open up that damn of conflicting emotions and thoughts right in front of Lucifer, for he didn't know what awaited there.

"Just make sure you're not late. Don't use eternity as an excuse."- He smiled, and Dean gave a meek smile in return.

Maybe he did need the confirmation that Sam wasn't going to be hurt. Maybe a lingering fear that something was going to get twisted in their relationship kept him from trusting Lucifer. He felt what he supposed was gratitude for the fallen angel.

"Now go clean up that dried blood, Sam's gonna be home soon."-

Fuck, he'd have to have a long heart to heart with him too.

-/-

Three days after talking with Lucifer and something around a week after the Cas fiasco, Dean found himself splayed on the couch trying to make a decision.

He was still uncomfortable with himself, but he decided to be brave and face the facts.

Of course, he couldn't do it alone.

"Cas..."-He croaked the word before continuing.

"Cas, get down here."-He opened his eyes expectantly but no one was there. Cas wasn't having it...

Swallowing past the lump in his throat he tried a different approach.

"Cas, can you please come?"-Honestly, he was desperate. It hurt to admit it, but he was desperate to make things right. To at least try.

"I really want-need to talk to you, so please, I wanna say I'm-I'm sorry."-His face twisted with effort. He was a demon, demons were never sorry. But the thing is, he was.

His heart leaped as he heard that all too familiar sound, that slight flutter of wings. His eyes wide open he was greeted by the sight of Cas with that ever present frown. A deep sigh of relief escaped him, straightening up from his slouch.

"What is it, Dean?"-Castiel deadpanned, and it just felt so good to be able to see the angel, to hear him, when he'd feared he'd never have the chance again.

"Cas... Can you sit down?"-Dean shifted on the sofa, patting a hand next to him. He needed to be as direct as possible, tell everything like it is.

The angel eyed Dean's hand before cautiously taking a seat as far from Dean as possible, his side pushing into the armrest.

"Cas, about what happened-"

"I understand what I did was out of line, and that I shouldn't have taken advice from Gabriel, and that I need to gain understanding of personal spa-"

"Cas, I-I liked it!"-Dean burst through the monotone rumble of Cas' voice. He didn't need Cas' apologies, that wasn't the problem here.

The angel's eyes widened slightly his eye betraying disbelief.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have jumped me, but I'm glad you did. And-And I'm sorry for what I said."-He had to fight not to cringe at his own words.

"I don't think I understand...Is this, another one of your jokes?"- Cas' brows furrowed, and fuck, he couldn't do anything right.

"No, no, no! I'm trying out being honest with you. And, uh, with myself."-Dean scratched a hand over his face. Why was this so fucking hard?

"Listen just... Can you listen for a minute?"

"Ofcourse, Dean."-Ok, here goes.

"When you uh, when I got angry it was because, well, it was because a lot of things really..."-So far not so good.

"Cas, I'm a demon. I'm not used to having emotions other than hate and anger and everything that falls under the same group. I left those feelings, and hopes when I died and became this."-He gestured to himself.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here, how I'm supposed to react. But, I wanted you to know that that's my problem, and you don't have to feel guilty for anything. I just, I thought you should know..."-He left it at that, feeling beyond embarrassed.

"I'm also an angel, Dean. I'm not supposed to have any feeling of any kind."-Dean's head shot up as Castiel began speaking. He was relieved when he found no trace of pity or disgust in the angel's eyes.

"And... And this is troubling me too. I think I may have, um, feelings for you. I too, don't know what to do."-So, Cas was... Cas kind of, not exactly, reciprocated, or something. It was little to go on with, but it was a start.

"I guess we're both a little lost here..."-Dean chuckled at his weak joke, but he wanted to smile, wanted to give a little laugh. He felt relieved in so many ways, and maybe even a little bit happy.

"Seems so."-Castiel too gave a meek smile, and damn if it wasn't cute, and if it didn't make Dean want to kiss him. Which was a good idea actually.

"So, um, can I kiss you?"- He hoped he wasn't taking it too far, hoped his stupidity and eagerness wouldn't ruin what was just beginning.

"I would like that, yes."-With a nod, Dean slid towards the angel, who turned his body to meet Dean's, and holy fuck, did he really want this. Those expectant blue eyes, closing softly, dark lashes and soft, pliant lips were all his to witness and have. He couldn't help but smile as he closed his lips over the slightly parted ones of Castiel. Fuck, this was just so... perfect. Kissing someone, not torturing, not hurting, just feeling good with someone.

He inched closer, just itching to get more, touch more, feel more. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders effectively pushing their chest together. The feel of the angel's hands on his waist had him arching his back, moaning into the kiss.

Dean found himself getting a bit too carried away, thoughts straying way past the couch, so this was where things needed to stop.

He cut the kiss short with a gasp, and just then realized he'd effectively nestled himself in the angel's lap.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"-What? It was a legit question.

"I learned it from the pizza man."-Who knew that voice could go even lower. Either way he liked it.

"What pizza man?"-Either Cas kissed his mind away, or he was seriously missing something.

"From a pornographic movie."- Dean dropped his head on the angel's shoulder as he laughed at the absurdity of the statement. Cas. Watching porn. Cas.

He laughed through it, but then it hit him.

"Wait, not from... Experience?"-He had to know.

"I did kiss you before. Is that considered experience?"- Cas gave him that doe-eyed look, like asking for confirmation, and dammit if it didn't pull Dean in.

"Cas, you... Are you a virgin?"-This was important information he had a right to know, ok?

"Yes."

"Oh."-Dean's lips stretched in a lecherous smirk as he placed both hands on the angel's cheeks.

"Oh, Cas, we're gonna have so much fun, you and I."- That nervous look that promised so much, was answer enough as Dean dived back to kiss the life out of the angel.

Correction, his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a relationship was supposed to make life easier.
> 
> It didn't.

Being in a relationship was supposed to make life easier.

The general idea was that you had someone to share your life with, even if you saw them once a week. Sharing daily obstacles, talking crap about demons/angels you don't like, having meaningless conversations that start with a mention of cats and end up in a full blown debate over teen pregnancy, small stuff that count big. And then, of course, come the bigger deals: trusting your partner with yourself, trusting that he can handle you in all your colors, trusting him with your body, making the effort to handle him, accommodate him, work with him, and reciprocate. This was what he hoped for, yes. But, Dean didn't get any of it.

Instead the situation only added to the mess his life already was. The big clusterfuck that he and Castiel were. Only, if it were just him and Cas, maybe things would have gone smoother. But of course, nothing in Dean's life ever came without a catch.

Their relationship was a phenomenon.

In a basic sense, Dean understood that a demon and an angel were bound to make some fuss. However, he expected said fuss to be some overly ecstatic supporters and a few grumpy mumblers about inappropriate and unnatural. But no. True, the overly ecstatic supporters were there, but they were not some, they weren't a small number. They were thousands. And counting. Both demons and angels were showing their support and happiness on behalf of their relationship.

Dean would have been fine with the gift-cards and the baskets of sweets and the wine bottles (the wine bottles were mostly from demons and some rebellious angels, as they liked to emphasize), hell, he was just dandy. But then, there were the sex toys, and scented lubes, and sex books, and fuckin' lingerie. Someone even managed to get their hands on the demon/angel kamasutra (which was forbidden and guarded so closely, even he didn't know which plane had it). And these were hundreds of presents. It was fun for the first couple of the days when the shit hit the fan, but after? It was just a chore, a time-waster. He'd ended up giving half of what he got to Sam and Lucifer. They'd at least make use of the sex toys.

He was though, grateful for the support. They damn well needed it. What they didn't need, was a fan club. They even made a name for them, like a catchphrase or something. Destiel, is what they were called these days. They were not two individuals who happened to decide to be with each other, no. They were: Dean-the brother of Lucifer's second in command, Dean-master torturer, Dean-the demon and Cas-the angel.

They were all over the news, the papers, the gossipers, every damn house, street and coffe-shop talked about them. The word Destiel was basically vomit by now. No one seemed to able to hold it in much longer, and when the gates opened, the flood followed right behind.

What Lucifer called 'good publicity' was a mess of ill-informed asskissers and ill-minded assholes. Every damn day, either morning or evening news they just had to squeeze in a bit about them in there.

'In other news, the couple everyone's been buzzing about, Dean and Castiel have been spotted on a romantic night out watching an Aurora performed by the youngsters who attend 'Guardians of Light' the local Angel's middle school.'-The angel lady spoke with a glimmering smile on one of heaven's stations.

Dean was, yet again, splayed on his couch as dirty and stinky as he felt, drowning his sorrows in the many, many chocolates and cupcakes that were brought to him.

And again, the news presenter was wrong. No such thing had happened, he was still not allowed in heaven, and he hadn't seen Cas in something over a week.

'Shocking news for hell's and heaven's sweethearts. Trusted sources tell us that Castiel had proposed, and Dean accepted! More on this in...'-He changed the channel before the rest followed through. Now, he was married. They didn't even say allegedly, no, they went for the full ride, said it outright. 'WE HAVE SOURCES. TRUSTED SOURCES. THIS IS THE TRUTH.' Common decency, man, common decency...

He changed another channel, and was met with another news presenter, but was happy to realize they weren't talking about him. Nope, just a regular program, informing about new seraphim recruit requirements.

'And later tonight, we have Archangel Zachariah and Archangel Anna, respectively, debating the new relationship that has shook both heaven and hell. Archangel Zachariah, a writer of seven books on the topic of angels, his most popular to date 'Angels need God's wrath', will represent the cons of this new installment. Archangel Anna, who is an aggressive supporter of the 'Demons need Heaven too' movement, an organization which seeks to allow demons access to hell, by any means necessary, will represent the positive side.'

And this is where he needed to turn off the television.

A good enough station was turning biased over them. 'Archangel Zachariah' and his books on how punishing yourself and others with fear is really bitchin'... And apparently, Anna is now an 'aggressive' monster who betrayed 'her people'. From what he'd hear from Cas, Anna was a cool chick, and by no means did she deserve the carefully picked words which were tossed her way.

What was even there to debate? Like they could suddenly ban their relationship? What were they? Humans?

As if anything they'd say would change something. He'd still be with his angel, and his angel would still be with him. He was sure of this. And it's not like he gave a fuck what the general public thought of them. It was their relationship, theirs, there was no room for other entities.

Good thing Lucifer kept the demons tight. Sure, he was trying the democratic approach, not necessarily succeeding. It was his idea they get together, so when somebody tried to start shit down here, he'd successfully shut them up. While free speech is a great concept, it doesn't really translate well. If your idea of free speech is to shout about 'unnatural mongrels' and 'degenerate traitors', then Dean was fine with their lack of freedom.

But, heaven had a different agenda. With nobody to really lead them, they kind of separated. There was the 'Free Will' gang, which Cas was a proud member of, and the 'God wants us to kill anyone that disagrees with us' pile of fuckfaces.

He didn't even know who had it worse. Him or Cas.

And fuck, he hadn't seen him in a while...

Cas had a lot of business to attend to up there, and left him with not a single visit since his departure. Yeah, Dean could call, send a prayer up, but he felt slightly pissed at the angel. It wasn't as if Cas couldn't stop by, on his own. That free will practice should be doing him some good right about now.

But, Cas didn't have a God to tell all the others to fuck off. He had one, sure, but an absent one, a hiding little bitch. Fuck, how he wished he could track the bastard down and give him a good beating for what Cas has to go through. Perhaps, he could just issue a little statement that he's ok with this shit, so everyone can move the fuck on. Of course not. 'God works in mysterious ways'. How bout', God doesn't do shit, just takes credit for what you've already accomplished.

He thought he should address this to, Cas. Tell him he has a dead-beat dad, and ask him to move permanently to hell.

But even in that scenario, they weren't really... Solid. They were still new, still fresh, and they both needed time to understand each other.

Which was just, plain impossible.

He knew, Cas, alright? He had an understanding with him, even though he didn't actually understand him. So came the fear. That maybe their willingness to work out wouldn't be enough. That there really was an inherit difference between them that they could never cross over. And then there was the question of sex... What if they weren't compatible? What if he messed up? What if Cas messed up? And when the fuck was the sex going to come? Making out with Cas was fun, it was hot, amazing, unlike anything he'd experienced before, and that was just simply because of who Cas was. But, he'd snake a hand under his shirt and Cas would just freeze, get this scared, wild-eyed look and just stop everything.

So, maybe it was his fault. He hadn't met a virgin in so long, it started sounding like some bad joke that someone with an even worse sense of humor once said. 'A person who has never had sex'-yeah, good one, sure, props to you. Jokes aside, Cas was a virgin, and though the concept excited him, it frightened him too.

He had no idea what the angel's idea of sex entailed, and without that, he didn't have much to work with. He'd tried broaching the subject once, and that ended with a whoosh of wings and empty air where he could have kept kissing if he didn't ask that stupid question.

Looking at himself now, he felt miserable.

Stuffed full of cholesterol bombs, crumbs spilling over his belly and chest, sweat stained sleeveless shirt and coffee spotted jeans. He was a mess, and it showed. If he could just, get his Cas and make out till his brain went numb, he would be just fine...

"Dean, we need to go now."-Damn Castiel, and his tight angelic ass, showing up whenever he damn well pleases!

"Dude! Dude! Where the fuck where you?"-Dean wanted to simultaneously yell and curse the angel back to heaven and kiss and grope him till he knew hell was his best option.

"I've been in heaven, and I am sick of this, Dean. We are issuing a live statement right now, on the show 'Hell Forbid'. Will you please do this with me?"-Cas sounded so desperate and angry it took Dean a moment to catch up. Whatever was happening up there, wasn't bad, it was worse. And right now, the angel needed him.

"Cas, I can't go on tv like this. I'm gonna need some time to..."-But he stopped mid-sentence as Castiel approached him, gaze steady and movements guarded. He came to stand before him, just a brush of lips away.

"You have a difficult and exciting beauty about you. And I don't care anymore. I want to show them that there is no stopping this. That we are real. If you agree with this, then please, join me. If not, I can understand and will not hold grudges."-He started with a tone of deep confidence, and finished with a gulp of insecurity.

In response Dean took Castiel's face between his hands and smirked. "Let's show those sons of bitches who they're messing with."

-/-

"And tonight, a hell's exclusive, we will be in the company of Dean, who we all know, if not by his skills in the torture dungeon, then by his explosive relationship with Seraphim Castiel, the angel."-Crowley, a demon famous for his show in which his guests are the people he'd made deals with, and on occasion other crossroads demons and their humans, spoke languidly as he sat on a royally red chair, a whiskey cup in his hand as his usual appearance.

"Strangely enough, though, Dean has been in hiding, from the press, from the demons, angels, whateveryoucallthems. Can't blame him though, it is really, a fascinating occasion."-Crowley shifted in his comfy chair, looking straight into the camera wearing a look of well-practiced wonder on his face.

"We've seen most of everything, being demons, but this we haven't seen. The spitting image of evil getting chummy with the celestial holier-than-thou 'good'."-He emphasized with air quotes, taking a stop, letting his words sink in (yes, demons are better than baby-assed angels, yes, absorb this), before continuing.

"A real ying and yang going 'round in our parts. But, in all honesty, we know nothing more on this. We have been left empty handed, and I personally (that means you should too) believe that it is our right, to be informed, to know what is going on with hell's biggest name, the brother of Lord Lucifer's right hand. And so, I, Crowley, will be bringing you these two gentlemen tonight, to see and hear just what-" –But, his babbling expertize in mindfucking the audience was cut short. A flutter of wings startled him away from his character, the whiskey spilling onto his crotch.

"Never again, man! Never, again!"-Dean stood shocked from the flight, eyes wide with anger, though, his words didn't really have the desired outcome as both of his arms were wrapped tightly onto the angel's arm.

"Ah, they come with a surprise entrance! Well, know that we'll all here, and my whiskey has been-"

"Shut up."-Castiel cut Crowley's words short. The demon still sitting raised his glance from where he mourned the spilled whiskey to shoot a look at the angel that had the nerve to treat him like that. His bravery was short lived, having to flinch back from the thunderous glare the angel shot at him, making him sink even further into the chair.

"Ah, Cas..."-This is where Dean thought they might have rushed into this. Too little, too late, as always.

"Me and my partner, Dean, have made the decision to speak publicly on behalf of our relationship. Dean, if you please?"-Castiel spoke to the camera with a level, but powerful tone, and turned to Dean expectantly, as if they had this in the bag.

"Um, ah, sure, Cas."-Yep, they definitively rushed this out. The bravado has slipping fast and away from him. Starting a mariachi band seemed like a better option at the moment. And when he turned his eyes away from Cas and to the camera did it really hit him. Destined for the sombrero is what he was.

"Aaah, me and Cas... Are in a relationship. We, uh, we really like each other."-A frazzled glance to his right made another problem known. He still had his arms wrapped around Cas. Dislodging himself from that position he turned once again to the camera, and with an audible gulp, continued.

"And, yeah, Cas is an angel. And I'm a demon. But, we've worked long enough with each other, we kinda know each other... We, like each other..."-Each other, each other, each other...

"So, it's not really a problem. It shouldn't be. So, it's not..."-He gave a glance to his shoes, and saw he was in his socks. The once-white-and-now-rotten-yellowed ones. With his toe poking out. Yep, great decision making.

"And, uh..."

"Our relationship is none of the public's business."-Cas finally took over, and oh, God, or whoever, better bless that angel, for he was truly a savior.

"I couldn't care less what the general opinion on our relationship is. And neither could Dean. We are together, and we plan on staying together. Am I in the right to say this, Dean?"-He turned to Dean, whose relief was spelled across his face.

"Yeah, of course, Cas."-He wasn't even thinking at the moment, he was just so happy to be off the spotlight. Cas could have asked if he wanted to adopt rabbits, and he would've said 'sure'!

"As long as Dean agrees to be my partner, he will stay so. No others have any influence over this, whatsoever. Neither do out ranks, our genders, or our species. Dean is a demon and I am an angel. And we are partners, in the line of work and in our private lives. Which are private. Dean, do you have anything you wish to add?"-Cas speech was so spot on, and bone chilling, and Dean just had an amazing boyfriend whose balls must weigh a ton, so his reaction came naturally.

"Just this."-And with that, he grabbed the angel's face between calloused hands and kissed with a passion only Cas could bring out of him. The angel kissed just as hard and just as loving, leaving him breathless, yet urging for more. His bravado was definitively back, and at that moment he believed with his whole heart that they were going to make it, that they were going to do great things together. With Cas' hands grabbing at his waist, his libido urged on, too.

However, Cas took a moment away from the kiss.

"That is all."

And with another 'whoosh' they both fled the stage and to the intimacy of Dean's apartment.

"Well, um, that was quite a show right there, don't you agree?"-The nervous chuckle of Crowley followed after the couple's brief entrance and big impact.

"You know how they say in show-business. The show must go on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fun to read! Thanks!


End file.
